Tranquil Reunion
by grandlinegirl
Summary: Shikamaru comes back from a mission and takes a detour to a moon-lit lake


Yo~!

This time I bring you some ShikaNeji. My friend Pyrogina (on Deviantart and Y! Gallery) drew an awesome ShikaNeji pic and I decided to write out the scene. It IS short, and there's NO smut, but I like it. XD

Here's the pic on Y! You can access it if you have an account, or can make one if you're over 18.

http:/yaoi(.)y-gallery(.)net/view/696359/

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The day was just giving into twilight when Nara Shikamaru finally walked through the front gates and into Konoha. Having just returned from a three day mission, he was tired and hungry, and disgustingly filthy. Unfortunately, the mission had been hectic and there hadn't been time in the entire three days to even take a dip in a river to clean up.

Konoha was quiet as he walked leisurely into town. The shops were all closed or closing, and the villagers were scurrying back to their homes. The streetlamps came on as he passed Ichiraku ramen, casting a warm glow over the street. He sighed deeply as he neared his apartment. He didn't really want to go home and deal with Choji, his roommate. As much as he cared for the guy, he could be a tad distressing at times. The constant rustle of potato chip bags and munching of chips was grating on the nerves.

Sudden inspiration hit him and he changed directions, leaving the lights and peaceful silence of Konoha behind and heading into the forest. He walked slowly, enjoying the sounds of the surrounding foliage. He is body was tired, but he trudged on until he heard the sound of running water.

He emerged from the brush and found himself standing beside a small lake. The full moon broke through the tops of the trees and reflected brightly on the water's surface. It looked cool and inviting as Shikamaru moved to the shore to look out over the water.

He shucked his clothes and pulled the tie from his hair, sighing in contentment as his hair swung free to tickle his nape. The cool air wafting off the water made him shiver and he had the sudden urge to run headlong into the lake and dive deep beneath the surface. Instead, he waded in slowly, revelling in the coolness that enveloped and soothed his body.

When he was deep enough, Shikamaru dived beneath the surface, and after a few moments came up to find himself in the middle of the lake. Relaxing, he let himself rise up to float on top of the water and gazed up at the beautiful night sky, his lips stretching in a serene smile. Wispy clouds blew swiftly in the inky sky, spreading blotchy shadows across his milky skin.

A twig snapped in the forest under the shadow of trees. Shikamaru was on alert immediately. Standing up in the water, he scanned the edge of the trees but could see nothing.

"Who's there?" he called out to the darkness.

Another twig snapped and Shikamaru silently cursed at his carelessness, as he had left all of his weapons on the shore.

"It's only me," a quiet voice called as a figure stepped out of the trees.

Shikamaru visibly relaxed as Hyuuga Neji stepped into the moonlight. He moved to the edge of the water and Shikamaru's gaze traveled over him. His long brown hair was loose and blowing softly in the wind while his gray-violet eyes shone from the moon's rays.

"You're back," Neji spoke quietly.

"Yeah."

"How was the mission?" Neji began to undress himself, piling his clothes neatly beside Shikamaru's.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru shrugged as he moved towards Neji. He stopped a few feet from him and held out his hand.

Smiling softly, Neji grasped it and was pulled forward into Shikamaru's arms. He sighed happily as he reached up and cupped his face, his fingers threading in his raven hair.

They leaned forward as one, their lips connecting in a soft kiss. Shikamaru gripped Neji's silky strands as he deepened the kiss, his tongue flicking out against his lover's lips, asking for entrance. When it was given, he let his tongue slide inside the moist heat of Neji's mouth.

Their tongues danced together wildly until they had to pull away to breathe.

"I've missed you," Neji panted, his lips brushing against Shikamaru's.

"Yeah, me too," Shikamaru pulled him closer, their slick chests rubbing against each other as their lips connected once more.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

So, I may continue this. I've had a few requests from people on Y, asking for some smut. And, I think they deserve some smut. XD


End file.
